


【维勇】《寻找莉莉娅》85

by yigehaoren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren/pseuds/yigehaoren
Summary: 一些这样那样的事。





	【维勇】《寻找莉莉娅》85

“维克托……”勇利听见自己喊道，“等一下……”

他们俩一刻不停地亲吻彼此的嘴唇，体温和淋浴间的温度一同攀升着，好像有岩浆从头顶灌下，飞快地沿着血管流淌到身体的每一个细小角落——快要爆炸了，勇利有这样的感觉，但依然很难将手从维克托结实紧致的后背上拿开。  
“什么？”维克托问道，他脸上染上了透亮的薄红，看上去就像一颗泡在水里的草莓——他退开了一点，急促地喘息了几声，“什——好，对，”他把湿漉漉的头发朝脑后扒了一把，努力找回着理智，但那双美丽的蓝色眼睛里弥漫的雾气并没有消散，反而更浓了，他勉强微笑了一下。“太快了……对……我可以……”  
“不是，”勇利小声说，“我是说……我上不来气了。”  
淋浴间里的水蒸气越来越多，勇利已经开始分不清究竟是雾气遮挡了眼睛，还是自己因为缺氧而头晕眼花了。  
维克托低头看了他一会儿，像是在脑海里进行着某种思维活动，过了不知道多久，勇利觉得眼里都要涌出泪水来了，他才低头笑了一声。不同于以往任何时候的笑，既不是富有内涵的假笑，也不是应付般的轻飘飘的笑，维克托就像个拿到最多万圣节糖果的小孩子一样笑起来。  
“这个我可以解决，”他在勇利耳边说道，他的嘴唇碰到耳廓，一种难忍的酥麻从被他碰到的地方扩散开来，勇利哆嗦了一下，试着偏头躲开，但淋浴间就这么大，又能躲到哪里呢？维克托几乎是咬着他的耳朵在说话了。“过来。”  
他说着，原本搂着勇利的腰，让两人紧密贴合的手臂向下滑去，维克托的身体也稍微沉下去了一些，勇利发出了一声始料未及的惊叫——他忽然发现自己的双脚腾空了——他胡乱搂住了看起来唯一可靠的东西，那碰巧是维克托的脖子。  
“嘘，”维克托笑着说道，他一手抱着勇利，另一只手居然伸到嘴边比了个噤声的手势，勇利半趴在他肩头，感到又慌恐又羞涩，“尽管我想听勇利的声音，但万一让莉莉娅以为出了什么意外就糟了。”  
勇利已经不知道他对“意外”的定义到底是什么，不管从哪个角度来说，“像儿子一样看待管教的孩子在客房和另一个男人接吻”都算意外之中的意外了吧？想到那位女士严厉到可以算肃穆的脸，他稍微找回了一点儿羞耻心。  
“你放下我！”他叫起来，脸从里到外烧透了，“维克托！这不好玩！”  
“错了，这很好玩。”维克托说道，勇利觉得他平时肯定也是这么抱马卡钦的，一手托着屁股，让它趴在自己肩头……趴在那光滑的、丝绸般的肩膀上……勇利发现自己的理智又开始远去了，他脑海里只剩下一些乱七八糟的东西，简单地归类为对维克托的渴望，或者说，欲望。“乖乖抱紧我。”勇利不知道自己还能怎么抱紧，他已经趴在维克托身上了，他能感觉到维克托的脸颊贴在自己的胸口上，就连耳廓的形状都一清二楚……维克托的呼吸在他胸口缠绕，这让他产生了一种从来没有过的感觉……维克托又低低地笑起来。他关了花洒，打开了淋浴间。“这就带你出去。”  
他说道，但是刚踏出淋浴间，新鲜清爽的氧气扑面而来的第一秒，勇利就四肢并用着挣扎起来。  
“放我下去！”勇利说道，他忽然想起了什么，接下来他做的事情让他自己都惊愕，他抱住维克托的头，在他头顶狠狠亲了一口那个湿漉漉的漂亮脑袋瓜，“放我下来啦，维克托……”  
维克托的声音充满了无奈，他放开了勇利，后者喘着粗气退到了墙边，靠在冰凉的瓷砖上吸取了一点镇静的凉意——他的脸快要变成蒸汽了——勇利靠在墙上，低着头，直到维克托走过去，再次搂紧他的腰肢，并且抬起了他的下巴。  
“看着我。”维克托说，“好好看看我！”勇利不情不愿地抬起了头，维克托脸上带着细小的水珠，在暖调的白织灯下看上去就像一尊美丽温柔的雕像，他凑过来，亲昵的用鼻尖蹭了蹭勇利的脸颊，“不要不看我，”他说道，“那会让我有点……害怕。”  
勇利出神地望着他，“该怕的是我吧，”他小声说，他们都知道接下来会发生什么，没有假装糊涂的必要，“我可是第一次——第一次清醒着的啊。”  
维克托笑起来。“你确定吗，”他说道，“你听起来还有点迷糊，你确定不用喝杯浓缩咖啡、或者跑两圈清醒一下？”  
“我又不是在做作业！”勇利说道，明知道维克托在逗自己却还是忍不住要上套，他紧抓着维克托胳膊的手收紧了。  
“那你在'做'什么？”维克托问道，听起来像是在好奇，可勇利知道他打得主意并且完全不想让他得逞。  
“你。”他飞快地说了一句，不等维克托反应，就用双手按住维克托的脖子，吻在了那双讨厌的、爱捉弄人的嘴唇上。  
他们接吻，不同于在淋浴间里的狂热，这一次他们的动作都变得缓慢而缠绵——比起最开始的情难自已，勇利发现他更想要仔细品尝这份亲密，他想要……他不只想亲吻维克托的嘴唇，他想吻维克托的脸颊，想吻他细长的脖子，他突出明显的锁骨，他平滑紧致的胸口……他想给维克托口交，让他呻吟着在自己嘴里高潮……任何维克托可以和别人做的事情，他都想做，甚至还想做得更好，让维克托再也不要把目光放到任何人身上。与此同时，他感觉到维克托的手极具暗示性的揉捏着他的腰部和屁股，每一下都像是攻击的预告——勇利被他逗得性致高昂，胸膛起伏个不停。  
“你说，”当他们结束了这个缓慢而色情的亲吻，维克托用大拇指擦去了勇利嘴角挂着的水渍，他笑着问道，“有没有可能，莉莉娅能考虑到客人的需求问题……”  
“我觉得——不可能。”勇利气喘吁吁地回答道，他的嘴唇嫣红地肿了起来，像是染了一层蔓越莓汁，维克托忍不住凑过来亲了他一口，他的手还停在勇利的屁股上，时不时暗示——简直是明示——般地将臀瓣掰开，手指向细缝中探入一点点就退出。  
“那怎么办？”维克托问道，勇利觉得他并没有在犯难，这个习惯真是太讨厌了，就好像他时时刻刻都在出难题考验勇利似的，但勇利又爱死被他逗弄了，那种被喜爱的感觉，让他感觉自己就像一只在维克托膝头打滚的猫咪。  
“……润肤露。”勇利从牙齿缝里挤出来三个字，他全身都燃烧起来，维克托惊讶地看着他，这很让人难为情，“克里斯告诉我的。”  
“你不许再跟他玩了。”维克托马上说道，“坏影响。”但他却马上转身从洗手台上方的柜子里找到了一瓶润肤露，还冲勇利得意地笑了笑。克里斯是坏蛋，但他的主意还不赖，勇利从维克托脸上读到了这种讯号，而他只想把哪个笑容抹掉，他扑过去将维克托按在洗手池旁吻他，维克托的手插进了他的头发间。  
“那我跟谁玩？”勇利问他，维克托挤了一大堆润肤露在手上，他一边舔吻勇利的脖子，一边将润肤露揉开，涂满自己的每一根手指，他将手搭在勇利的后背上，缓慢地抹开……向下……润肤露和水珠相遇形成了一种粘腻滑手的质地，这更增加了彼此爱抚的情趣，勇利被他摸得呼吸发烫，情不自禁地呻吟了一声。  
这太没出息了，勇利想，这太……他勃起了，维克托也是，维克托又挤了一堆润肤露在手上。  
“你喜欢这个，是不是？”他说道，“你喜欢摸你吗，勇利？”他的手掌滑到了勇利的小腹上，还在他的阴茎上抹了一把，勇利感觉到一种失重感从脚底升起，他晕头转向，手脚发软。而维克托一面揉捏抚摸他的小腹，一边用嘴唇抿住了勇利左边的乳头，他试探着，用嘴唇和舌头轮流给予胡萝卜和大棒，勇利颤抖着，无法抑制地连声娇吟起来。  
“不行……不行……”他喘息着说道，“别……你慢点……”  
“变大了哦。”维克托说道，头埋在勇利胸口，声音听起来闷闷的，带着狡猾的愉快，“越来越大了……如果我努力，勇利会不会产出奶汁给我喝呢？”  
“没有那种……可能……”勇利结结巴巴地说道，幸好镜子上蒙着一层雾气，让他只能看见一团肉色的色块在摇动，维克托用粘滑的手指玩弄拉扯着另一边的乳尖，不仅温柔地揉捏，也用上了指甲……他的惊叫更加急促了，如果不是维克托抓着他的胳膊，他一定已经像条蛇一样滑走了。“求你停下……”他听见自己哀求起来。  
“好，停下。”维克托说道，但他马上抓住勇利的后背让他贴紧自己，并且再次揉捏起他的屁股来，这一次，他没有再多犹豫，很快就掰开臀瓣，将手指插了进去。  
——如果这还不算奇怪，那就没有奇怪的事儿了。勇利想。上一次的记忆模糊得像一张看不清脸的老照片，他拼命回忆也想不起来自己是怎么经历了这一部分还没有逃跑的，他只能回忆起自己不知羞耻地渴求更多，好像个无耻的荡妇。同样的事情再度发生着，让他产生了时空上的错觉，仿佛过去的自己和此刻的自己在某个地方重合了，因此感受也成倍的放大了——感到羞耻和痛苦，但又因此而想要更多……想要更热的东西进来。  
他趴在维克托怀里，双手按着维克托的锁骨，不知羞耻的呻吟起来。  
“这好奇怪……”他喃喃道，“这好……”  
“哦亲爱的，”维克托说，“奇怪的还在后面呢……”  
“我的'后面'现在就是很奇怪。”勇利没好气地反驳了一句，维克托的两手同时玩弄着他的屁股和那个敏感火热的地方，他们俩的老二都硬梆梆的，却没人去理会，勇利忍不住挺动了一下腰肢，他戳在了维克托的腹肌上。  
“好吧，”维克托说，“这不好玩。”  
“还是有点好玩的。”勇利说，他大胆地伸出手把两人的东西抓到手里上下胡乱揉搓了一把，他们俩一起呻吟起来。下一秒他就被维克托反剪双手反了过去，压在了洗手台上。“好吧不好玩！”他赶紧叫道，“这不……啊！”  
那根刚才被他拿在手里玩弄的棒子直直地挤开臀瓣插了进去，勇利尖叫起来——他觉得上不来气。疼痛倒是其次，被维克托的手灵巧地玩弄了一番之后，那个地方已经又湿又滑，迫不及待地张开了嘴，想要点东西填进去呢！  
“啊，啊啊啊，维克托，等一下……”维克托一言不发，他的手撑在洗手台上，将勇利圈在怀里，开始了抽插，勇利被他最初的几下顶的直翻白眼，前后乱摇，“等一下，慢一点……”维克托咬住了他的脖子后方的皮肤，像是在把他固定到一个更加方便被操的姿势。  
“不好玩吗？”维克托凑到勇利耳边，咬着他的耳朵，用一种委屈的口气问道，“我的肉棒不好玩吗？”他一个挺身，插得更深了一次，勇利尖叫着抓紧了洗手台。  
“不是……”勇利摇着头说道，“不是……啊！啊……维克托……”  
“那是什么？”维克托问道，他放慢了一些速度，每一次都挺进最深处，又慢慢拔出，享受着那个紧致的洞穴被撑开又收紧，紧紧缠着自己的快感，“勇利刚才可不是……不是这样的，很……直接呢。”  
他每一次勇利插入时，喉咙间发出的细小喘息都让勇利春心荡漾——实打实的，仿佛身体里有个软乎乎地水袋，维克托一捅进去，水袋就被挤压得啪啪作响，他几乎能想象到维克托喉结滚动的性感样子，性感得他想咬他。  
“维克托……”他抓住维克托撑在自己身体两边的手，那双美丽的手，骨节有力地凸起，让他想起不久前它是怎样在自己身体上游走的。勇利发出了一声呻吟——还想要更多！“维克托，维克托，维克托……”他已经无法聚焦的眼睛望着镜子，镜中有朦胧的色块在不停地耸动……不是两个，而是一个……维克托在他身体里，他们现在是一体的了……这时一只胳膊忽然举了起来，维克托粗暴地用手将镜子上的水汽抹开了。  
“看到吗？”他捏着勇利的下巴，强迫他去看镜中的两人，看他们交叠的身体，看他自己绯红的、不知廉耻的脸，他翘起的乳头和小小的、鲜红的乳晕，他的腹肌仅仅地崩着，白色润肤露还残留在皮肤上……还有他的阴茎笔直地翘着，在白色的大理石洗手台的映衬下格外淫荡地吐着粘液……勇利迟钝地、被动地目睹着这一切，他想躲开，但维克托却太有力了。  
还有维克托……他精致的五官上带着的那种兴奋和狂热的欲望，他细腻的皮肤上泛着柔和细碎的光芒，他将勇利锁在怀里，肩膀甚至能完全拢住勇利……那都让勇利产生了一种奇怪的错觉：仿佛他已经完全被占有了，就好像一块新大陆，一块崭新的处女地，未曾有过人类踏足和开发的地方，现在被维克托宣誓占领了，然后他将面临着被开发、被践踏和被重塑的命运，这一切都让他的兴奋达到了顶峰。  
“啊……”随着维克托一个用力挺身，勇利失神地低叫了一声，达到了高潮。他开始射精，身体不住地颤抖，甚至不由自主地夹紧了他身体里的维克托，维克托发出“嘶”的一声，他被夹得险些魂飞魄撒，欲望上头的功夫里，他狠狠地推了一把勇利的头，凶猛地咬住勇利的后脖子抽插起来。高潮中的勇利发出小小的鼻音，任他为所欲为。  
不行了，要死了……他产生了这样的感觉，前段射精地快感已经逐渐被后方的快感取代了，维克托一面在他身体里抽插，一面掰开他的屁股揉弄，进而抚摸勇利的大腿和小腹，所有感官都在分崩离析，只剩下维克托牢牢地控制着他，干着他这件事能被感知。勇利下意识地想去摸维克托，他一只手按住了维克托搂着自己腰的胳膊，感受着那条胳膊的力度和热度……  
“啊……啊啊……”他断断续续地呻吟着，摆动腰肢配合维克托的动作，不行了，不能再要下去了——他脑海里有个声音在说，我要死了……我要被维克托活活干死了……那个火热的肉棒一点解放的趋势都没有，一次又一次的鞭挞着勇利，每一次都进得更深、更深……  
“喜欢吗？”维克托在他耳边问道，他的前胸紧紧地贴在勇利的后背上，勇利甚至能感觉到他的乳头硬邦邦地立着。“看看你自己，喜欢这样吗？”  
他捏着勇利的下巴抬起头，让他看镜子中的两人。他们俩喘息着、呻吟着交合的样子。  
“喜欢。”勇利很老实地说，“喜欢所以快给我！”维克托短促地笑了一声。  
“勇利在做爱的时候最诚实了。”他夸奖道，抓住勇利的腰侧开始了奖励般地顶撞，“这样呢，也喜欢吗？被粗暴地上，也喜欢？你现在是我的小婊子了，知道吗？喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！”勇利说道，“我都喜欢所以……”他想说拜托给我更多，但维克托没有给他机会。他抓住勇利的腰侧开始了最后的冲撞，比之前的任何一次都要凶猛，勇利感觉自己差点被他摇散架了，连完整的呻吟都做不到，知道仰起头发出“啊啊”的断断续续的叫喊，被维克托一次又一次的狠狠按在性器上，插进最深处，插进那个只属于维克托的地方，然后……  
“真是个荡妇。”维克托说道，他搂住勇利的脖子，狠狠地亲吻勇利的侧脸，然后，他就保持着这样的姿势，开始了射精——他在勇利的身体里高潮了。  
天啊。勇利心里尖叫起来，被粘稠的精液填满的一瞬间，他感觉一种全新的高潮将他送到了新的顶点，一波接着一波，他能实打实地感觉到快感拍打在身体上，撞得神志七零八落的感觉——他颤抖着，感到非常无助，太舒服了，这种感觉，被维克托彻底标记和占为己有的感觉，但同时也让他产生了可怕的心理落差，他开始无法满足于只有一次这样的经历，他还想要更多，他想让维克托只属于他一个人，因为他已经完全属于维克托了……  
“别哭……你别……”维克托喘息着说道，他还在高潮中，声音听起来很迷糊，他不断亲吻勇利的耳朵，在他耳边哀求勇利停下哭泣，但他又明白什么呢？他怎么能明白勇利心里孕育了一头怎样自私的野兽，他怎么会明白勇利真正的想法呢？  
想让你只属于我一个人。  
维克托把他翻过去，温柔地吻他的泪珠，吻他的鼻尖和额头，但这都是不够的。  
勇利搂住他的脖子，把嘴唇按在了他的嘴唇上。  
“你喜欢吗？”勇利颤抖着问道，“喜欢吗？”  
喜欢我的身体吗？喜欢和我做爱吗？喜欢我像个荡妇一样在你身下呻吟、被你用精液灌满吗？  
……喜欢我吗？  
“喜欢。”维克托轻声说，“再喜欢也没有了。”他扒开勇利额前的湿法，讲一个吻郑重地落在那里。  
“最喜欢勇利了。”他说道。


End file.
